


Finding You

by beholdinghim



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, Human AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beholdinghim/pseuds/beholdinghim
Summary: La vida de Ezra Fell cambia cuando Crowley, un joven prostituto, cree que está contratando sus servicios. Desde entonces, sus caminos no dejan de entrecruzarse.Top!Aziraphale x Bottom!Crowley en un Human AU basado en los 1800s. Por ahora no es más que una idea, dependiendo de cómo le va seguiré escribiéndola.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Primer encuentro.

Las lámparas que iluminaban la calle poco y nada le servían para descubrir su ubicación, menos aún la ruta que debía seguir con tal de volver a casa. Era un inconveniente molesto, por decir lo menos, uno que arruinaba su humor después de una agradable tarde en el Club. Por otro lado, no había sido sino su propio entretenimiento el que le llevó a estar más tiempo del esperado. 

No perdía nada con preguntar, consideró, obviando su rechazo a interacciones innecesarias. La figura de lo que parecía un hombre llamó su atención. Apoyado en la pared de un callejón, alto y delgado, parecía no tener intención de moverse de allí. Suficiente indicio de que conocía el lugar, supuso Ezra. Se acercó recordándose a sí mismo que quería volver pronto y sin altercados a casa.

—¿Busca algo, señor? ¿De casualidad no habrá tomado la ruta equivocada? 

Ezra frunció el ceño. No sabía si era cansancio lo que oía en la voz ajena, pero a pesar de que denotaba madurez, el contrario estaba a años de ser el adulto que había imaginado. Rondaría sus veinte, no más que eso, y sus ropas oscuras bajo una inspección cercana se veían fuera de lugar, caras y grandes. 

—Verás, querido muchacho, no sé dónde he venido a parar. ¿De casualidad no sabrás las indicaciones de cómo llegar a Soho?  
—No debería decirle a nadie en estas calles que está perdido —indicó el más joven, su expresión debatiéndose con una mueca de exasperación. Aquello sólo provocó la curiosidad de Ezra, pero como buen inglés, no se atrevió a preguntar. —Quizá con algo de ayuda, podría recordar el camino y llevarle hasta allí.

Le habían acusado en más de una ocasión de ser demasiado ingenuo. Nunca, sin embargo, se había considerado alguien ignorante. Sabía que el muchacho preguntaba por dinero, por lo que metió la mano a su bolsillo, escogiendo (generosamente) un par de billetes. Se los extendió al menor y notó como éste parecía sorprendido, sin embargo, no se hizo de rogar, tomando el dinero y guardándolo en algún rincón imposible dentro de sus ropas.

—Sígame.

Y así Ezra lo hizo. 

El muchacho se movía con una gracilidad inesperada para alguien con su actitud. Sus caderas, no pudo evitar notar, se movían a un compás casi rítmico, como si pudiera oír música que él no. Se odió a sí mismo por observar, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. Los cabellos rojos del otro brillaban bajo la luz de las lámparas y desprendían un aroma floral, como aquellos perfumes que usan las mujeres. Se halló a sí mismo disfrutándolo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sin embargo, habían caminado por veinte minutos en completo silencio. Le incomoda, no por querer hablar, sino porque la cordialidad le obligaba a hacerlo. Por otro lado, no podía pensar en algo para decir. Agradeció a la Diosa en el cielo cuando finalmente vislumbró su calle, por primera vez apurando su paso.

—Aquí es —dijo el más joven, y, a pesar de que era obvio de que Ezra ya se había ubicado, no hizo ademán alguno por marcharse, continuando a su lado hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

Su librería. Se trataba de su pequeño proyecto, no teniendo que trabajar para vivir, pero apreciando el tener algo que amaba con lo que ocupar su tiempo. Abrió la puerta, decidido a subir a su piso, servirse té y fantasear con el joven de cabellos cobrizos, hasta que notó que éste seguía allí, plantado junto a la puerta.

Fue uno de sus momentos más incómodos, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura y cuestionándose si acaso iba a ser asaltado. ¿Qué le diría a la policía? ¿Qué había dejado voluntariamente entrar al ladrón a su casa? No podía imaginar otro motivo para que el menor no se marchara. 

—¿Te gustaría un poco de té? Debo tener algo de comer que pueda servirte, como agradecimiento por guiarme… 

Ocupado como estaba tratando de pensar en qué sería lo socialmente correcto en ese momento, se percató demasiado tarde del torso desnudo que ahora estaba junto a él. 

—Señor, no es necesario. Podemos sólo hacerlo, si eso prefiere —y, peor aún, el menor sonrió ante sus propias palabras.

Ezra tragó saliva, dando un paso hacia atrás. La realización le golpeó entonces, juntando las piezas como un puzle demasiado obvio. ¿Alguien tan joven, tan hermoso, esperando junto a un callejón y recibiendo dinero? Se odió a sí mismo por el error. 

Y por no poder dejar de mirar. Su sexualidad, tabú como era, no le resultaba una sorpresa, incapaz de negar en ese momento que el cuerpo ajeno parecía digno de ser disfrutado. Extremidades delgadas, ángulos por doquier, con una piel pálida sólo atravesada por marcas. Tembló pensando en esas marcas.

Tuvo que esforzarse por detenerse a sí mismo, negando con la cabeza. —Esta es una confusión, mi querido muchacho —trató de explicar, recogiendo entonces el abrigo y la camisa que ahora se hallaban en el suelo. —Sinceramente estaba perdido y buscaba por direcciones, no esperaba nada más que un guía.  
—Pero el dinero… era demasiado —insistió el pelirrojo, una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Sostuvo sus ropas cubriendo su piel desnuda, con una recién descubierta vergüenza. —Mucho más de lo que se le daría a alguien por instrucciones.  
—No pensé que fueras un… —se detuvo.  
—¿Un qué? ¿Prostituto? ¿Qué otra cosa estaría haciendo ahí? —Sonaba tan perfectamente obvio, que Ezra tuvo problemas respondiendo. —No te devolveré tu dinero.

Y con esas palabras, molesto, ¿sonrojado?, el menor comenzó a vestirse una vez más, tan rápido como en primer lugar se había deshecho de las ropas. La situación era obviamente nueva para él también, apurando su paso para salir de allí, en dirección a la puerta. 

—¿Por qué me dejaste entrar, si no querías esto? —insistió, antes de salir.  
—Parecía una falta de educación simplemente despedirte. Aún puedo ofrecerte una taza de té, si así gustarás.  
—Dios, no podrías ser más extraño.

Y con esas palabras, el cabello cobrizo que tanto había llamado su atención desapareció por la puerta.

Ezra dejó caer su peso sobre uno de sus sofás, reflexionando sobre los eventos recién ocurridos. Se largó a reír, incómodo. Una vez lograra superar el hecho, sería una buena anécdota para contar en el Club, sin duda. Quizá lograra entretener incluso a Gabriel con eso, aunque duda que su hermano alguna vez apruebe de cualquiera de sus relatos.  
Si hubiese sido otro el contexto, probablemente se hubiese permitido a sí mismo tentarse. El muchacho era sin duda atractivo, un encanto corrompido y orgulloso. Podía imaginarse a sí mismo posando sus manos sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo aquellas marcas hechas por desconocidos, susurrando sobre su piel un sinfín de adoraciones sin sentido. 

Lo que le detuvo, en primer lugar, fue la confusión. En segundo, sentía algo incorrecto en el acto. Siempre un hombre de fe, ferviente cristiano, quizá a fuerza de auto obligación y para demostrarle un punto a su familia, nunca pensó, sin embargo, acerca del placer con una luz negativa. No era eso el problema, sino el hecho de que el más joven estaría con él por una promesa monetaria en lugar de su propio deseo. Sólo pensarlo parecía erróneo. 

De todas formas, no tenía sentido cuestionar el asunto. Londres era una ciudad grande, no había promesa alguna de volverle a ver.


	2. Segundo encuentro.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Llevaba un par de horas en el Club debatiendo acerca del mérito literario de una nueva obra erótica que se le atribuía a Oscar Wilde (a quién él mismo le había preguntado si era suya, pero enigmáticamente se negó a responder), cuando Gabriel interrumpió el agradable momento parándose en mitad del salón.

Segundos después, comenzaron a entrar jóvenes vestidos con camisas holgadas y pantalones apretados, el cabello desarreglado y una sonrisa en el rostro.

No era ingenuo respecto a la clase de club en el que se hallaba, sin embargo, esa clase eventos nunca habían sido de su agrado. Así lo reveló su expresión, cuando sus ojos finalmente se posaron en una cabellera rojiza que estaba seguro de reconocer de algún lado.

Sintió cómo se hundía en su asiento, el aire súbitamente abandonando sus pulmones. No pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada, ese curioso andar que reconocía de la noche anterior atrayendo su atención.

Se puso de pie, aún no descubierto por el joven, acercándose entonces a Gabriel con una (demasiado) cordial sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿De qué se trata esto?  
—¿Esto? Fue un regalo. Lord Thompson envía sus sinceras disculpas por no poder asistir a la fiesta de la próxima semana y, de paso, invirtió en esto. No es necesariamente de mi agrado —murmuró con una mueca de disgusto. —Pero no dudo que sea del tuyo.  
—Tampoco es exactamente del mío.

Su hermano le observó incrédulo, casi despectivo. Urgió en él el deseo de explicarse, de señalar la diferencia entre pagarle a alguien y ser el amante de alguien. Sin embargo, se rindió antes de intentarlo.

—Simplemente no causes problemas, Ezra, ¿de acuerdo? —y, con eso, el más alto sonrió fríamente antes de marcharse.

No era la primera vez que iban jóvenes, hombres y mujeres, al Club. Si bien jamás usaría la palabra libertino para describir el lugar, sabía que ninguno de los presentes exactamente acataba las normas sociales. No debía sorprenderle.

¿Entonces qué hacía de esta ocasión diferente? La pregunta le perturbó, hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

—Después de la otra noche, uno no pensaría que esta es la clase de clubes que frecuentas.

Allí estaba frente a él el muchacho, igual o más hermosos que lo que recordaba. Su expresión es distinta, sin embargo, más amable, más sonriente. No puede evitar preguntarse cuánto dinero recibe por estar ahí y si acaso quiere estarlo.

—Mi querido muchacho, ¿qué te trae... —Tuvo que detenerse, una sonrisa en forma de disculpa apareciendo en sus labios. —Es un placer verte.  
—¿Es más placentero verme con ropa? Y yo pensaba que era bueno en mi trabajo.  
—Quiero decir, no esperaba verte después de lo ocurrido. ¿Confío en que pudieras regresar sano y salvo?  
—Sé cuidarme a mí mismo —replicó, de inmediato.

Y entonces, hubo silencio entre ellos una vez más. A su alrededor el ligero sonido de la música inundaba la habitación, gente escapando a habitaciones privadas y alcohol apareciendo de la nada.

Era Sodoma y Gomorra, pensó Ezra, sintiéndose excluido. Le gustaba el club, sí, pero no podía evitar un sentimiento de desapego al lugar. Por un momento, se sintió en una burbuja, sólo el muchacho a su lado, como si fácilmente pudieran ignorar la realidad.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, su curiosidad despertando.

—¡Crowley!

Dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, observando a la mujer que se acercaba a pasos rápidos.

Era baja de estatura, pero su expresión imponía incluso más que Gabriel, con el ceño constantemente fruncido y su vestimenta masculina. Completamente de negro, fácilmente podría haber pasado desapercibida entre el grupo de hombres.

Reconoció la presencia de Ezra con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

—Crowley —repitió, y el nombre (¿apodo?) se quedó grabado en la mente de Ezra. —Lamento interrumpir —finalmente se dirigió a él—, pero Crowley aquí se trata de un regalo especial. ¿Podría sugerirle otro de mis muchachos?

Sintió su estómago revolverse ante la sola idea. No no quería a nadie más, descubrió.

Su expresión debió ser demasiado transparente, pues la mujer sólo se ofreció a estar disponible si cambiaba de opinión y volvió a marcharse.

En dirección a Gabriel, notó por el rabillo del ojo, pero no pudo darle mayor importancia.

—Ya le oíste, ángel. El deber llama.  
—Espera —se oye a sí mismo decir. No tiene la menor idea de qué quiere lograr con ello, pero entonces toma la muñeca del menor con quizá demasiada fuerza. —Estaré aquí por el resto de la noche, si quieres esa taza de té. Aún te debo por tu ayuda.

Y entonces Crowley le observa como si fuese la cosa más ridícula, más extravagante que ha oído. Sonríe antes de perderse entre la gente, lejos de él.


	3. Ayuda.

Habiendo dado la invitación al menor, a Ezra no le quedaba más que esperar que el otro aceptara. Sin embargo, entre más lo pensaba, menos sentido tenía. No tenía la menor idea de cuánto le estaban pagando a Crowley, menos aún cuánto tiempo estaría ocupado o si acaso tendría que irse con quien fuera su cliente actual.

Imaginó cada uno de los hombres que frecuentaba el Club, odiándolos según imaginaba al muchacho con ellos. Sin duda no era la mejor forma de ocupar su tiempo, pero no podía evitarlo, bajando varias copas de vino mientras era incapaz de entretenerse a en la fiesta, rechazando a quien sea que se le acercara. La excusa de estar preocupado de un libro era perfecta, habiéndose ganado una reputación de ser el mejor lector en las peores circunstancias. 

Las páginas avanzaban pero poco y nada se quedaba grabado en su mente. Cansado con el infructífero intento, hizo una nota mental de volver a leer desde dónde se había perdido, escogiendo ponerse de pie.

Era algo inocente, pensó, cuando abandonó el salón principal para adentrarse en el pasillo que dirigía a las múltiples habitaciones disponibles para los miembros. Sólo estaba estirando las piernas. Ignoró cada ruido, cada gemido, cada golpe de armazones contra paredes. ¿Crowley estaría en alguna de ellas? Aunque conocía la respuesta, le desagradaba admitirlo.

Si tenía que ser sincero, no podría explicar qué le atraía del menor. Era algo más allá de su apariencia física, pues de ser simplemente eso, le hubiese resultado fácil borrarlo de su mente. ¿Era acaso su deseo de ayudarle? Ezra había sido acusado de tener un complejo de salvador en múltiples ocasiones. ¿O iba más allá? Quizá quería pensar bien de sí mismo, pero era igual que cualquier otro hombre, tentado por una promesa carnal. 

O simplemente estaba pensando demasiado en el asunto. Hay cosas que simplemente no tenían explicación.

—¡Mierda! —oyó una voz gritar desde dentro de una habitación. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Quédate quieto.

Se sentía culpable por estar oyendo una situación que estaba fuera de su alcance, sin embargo, no pudo evitar acercarse temiendo lo peor. Segundos después el sonido de un golpe atravesó la puerta, un cuerpo cayendo sobre la alfombra. 

Ezra tragó saliva. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí dentro?

Fue entonces que logró entender un gimoteo y no pudo resistirlo más. Abrió la puerta, un ímpetu desconocido para su persona, con su expresión marcada por el enojo.

—Estoy seguro de que esas no son maneras de tratar a nuestras visitas —declaró, su mano aún sujetando el portillo de la puerta con firmeza. 

Observó entonces la escena, notando como lo peor que había imaginado era una realidad. Crowley estaba en el suelo, con su labio herido y su camisa abierta manchada con sangre. Nada en su mente podía excusar un comportamiento así, incapaz de comprender como un compañero que aparentaba ser tan cordial (esposa, dos hijos y fanático de Byron) había llegado a tratar de esa manera a alguien. Menos aún, a Crowley, aunque esa consideración sólo podía hacerla él mismo. 

—Ezra —murmuró el hombre, su respiración aún agitada. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Largo!  
—Está herido, no puedo simplemente irme.  
—¿Qué te importa? —empujando a Crowley hacia un lado, se acercó a la puerta. —Vete de aquí si no quieres que me queje de tu presencia en el club.  
—Te dejaré en paz, si puedo llevármelo.

No tenía la menor idea de dónde salía esa valentía, pero se sentía invadido de ella. En ningún segundo había dejado de observar al muchacho, notando lo vulnerable que se hallaba y, al mismo tiempo, la posición a la defensiva que había tomado. En medio de la discusión se había puesto de pie, cada vez más cerca de la puerta.

—¿De eso se trata? Dios, Ezra, estar desesperado no te da el derecho a interrumpir a otros.  
—¿Cuál es tu respuesta? —insistió, decidido a llevarse al menor sin importar qué.

Crowley ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para salir de allí, sin embargo, su compañero de Club se percató de aquello. Volvió a sujetar al muchacho, esta vez mirando a Ezra en todo momento, acercándose a él para cerrar la puerta. 

¿Si terminaba en una pelea qué haría? A pesar de auto declararse un pacifista, había practicado lucha cuando estaba en la universidad. Era bastante bueno en ello, si podía decirlo él mismo, pero ya habían pasado veinte años desde aquel entonces y era más que consciente del peso que había ganado con el tiempo. En ese momento, sólo rogaba que el otro no estuviera en mejor condición física que él.

—¿Ezra, qué se supone que estás haciendo? —La voz de Gabriel invadió sus oídos, llevándolo a que se girara sobre sus talones para observar a su hermano.

Junto a él estaba la mujer, aquella que suponía que estaba a cargo de los muchachos, y ninguno de los dos parecía complacido. 

—Tenemos una política de cero violencia —Gabriel le recordó.  
—No fui yo quien golpeó primero —fue su respuesta, y volvió a observar de reojo al más joven, incapaz de ocultar su preocupación. —No creo que hable bien de nuestro Club tener miembros que actúan de una manera tan imprudente.

El silencio fue incómodo después de sus palabras. Sólo entonces se le ocurrió, la razón por la que el muchacho estaba allí en primer lugar era una cuestión de dinero. Por lo tanto, el dinero podría resolverlo. Odiaba esa clase de soluciones, se sentía vulgar, y sin embargo no puedo pensar en una mejor alternativa.

—¿Cuánto pagaron por él? —preguntó entonces a la mujer. —Te pagaré el doble… no, el triple. Pero sigue conmigo esta noche, no con él.  
—¡Hey! No puedes hacer eso, joder.

Nadie le prestó atención al hombre, excepto Crowley, aún firmemente sujeto de la muñeca. Demasiado consiente de aquello, insistió: —Puedo pagar ahora mismo.  
—Mientras me pagues, por mí está bien —respondió la mujer finalmente, extendiendo su mano.

Fue a estrecharla, como si de un acuerdo se tratase, cuando notó su expresión. Sólo entonces atinó a comprender que estaba pidiendo el dinero en ese mismo momento. 

Pidiéndole una pluma a Gabriel, que parecía estupefacto pero negándose a intervenir, procedió a sacar su bolsillo un papel, donde escribió lo que asumió sería un precio considerable, firmándolo y entregándoselo. 

Segundos después y luciendo conforme, la mujer se guardó el papel. Con una indicación de su cabeza, Crowley se soltó del agarre del hombre mostrando una fuerza que minutos atrás Ezra no hubiese creído que poseía.  
Era obvio por la expresión de su hermano que este quería intervenir, recriminarle algo, probablemente juzgar, pero aprovechando la confusión, lo que le pareció más sensato fue tomar la mano de Crowley y salir del Club lo más rápido posible.

Una vez fuera, pudo detenerse a respirar.

—Eso fue completamente estúpido, ángel —habló el muchacho por primera vez. A pesar de haber sido golpeado hace sólo unos momentos, parecía por alguna extraña razón alegre. —Lo más estúpido que he presenciado. He tenido hombres prometerme su amor eterno, pero nunca alguien con quien jamás me he acostado ha estado dispuesto a pelear por defenderme. Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo, ¿no te lo dije?

Y entonces el más joven comenzó a reír. Se sintió avergonzado por su forma de actuar, tan fuera de personaje, pensó. Él no era alguien que se inmiscuía tan directamente en los negocios ajenos, menos uno que amenazaba con violencia (sutil, implícita, pero violencia al fin y al cabo).

Lo único que pudo hacer fue sacarse su abrigo, cubriendo entonces los hombros de Crowley, que hasta el momento sólo vestía la camisa manchada y esos pantalones ridículos que llevaba puestos.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte ahora ese té, mi querido muchacho? Si no me equivoco, también tengo torta de ángel en algún lugar de mi despensa.


End file.
